Terra vs. Julie part 1
Terra vs. Julie is the 8th episode for Yu-Gi-Oh: Revolution. Plot/Summary Julie has taken it upon her self to face Terra and defeat her once and for all and reclaim her families honor, after Terra's father defeated Kaiba twice. Story YU-GI-OH: Revoultion Prologue In her dorm room Julie is looking at her past duel with Terra to find any weaknesses in her defenses and is taking notes about them and then she restructures her deck to counter the moves that Terra has to defeat her with. Oh Terra you have no idea what you are in for, says Julie as she puts her deck into her duel disk and gets out her father's Blue eyes white dragon card. In her Dorm room Terra is asleep when a bright light shines through the windows and May gets up and shields her eyes. Is it morning already, says a sleepy May as she gets up from her bed. Terra gets up as well and looks at her watch. No its 4:00 am who can be dueling at this hour, she asked as she looks out the window with May. And both girls see a huge bright white light come from the forest they get dressed and head out and find Jason laid out on the ground as his life point meter hits 0 and Julie stands victorious. Julie what have you done to him, says Terra as May helps their friend up. Ah, Terra you're here I have a message for you, she says to Terra. Me and you will meet on the duel field later today and one of us will be the winner and that will be me cause I have my father's trusty Blue Eyes White Dragon in my deck and I will use him to restore the Kaiba name throughout the Dueling world, says Julie as she walks away from them. Terra vs. Julie part 1 After School in the gym the students were massing to watch the match between Terra and Julie, May and Jason sits next to each other to watch the duel from the stands due to the teachers not wanting anyone to be on the arena floor. Man its been forever since Terra and Julie have dueled each other but Julie has gotten tougher since their last duel this will be a Duel that Terra may not survive from, thinks a concerned Jason. Jay you ok, says May as she looks at her friend. Huh yeah I'm fine just worried about Terra that's all, says Jason as he looks at May then turns back to the dueling field where Terra and Julie are at right now. Both Terra and Julie walked to each other and shuffled each other's decks and stared at each other and then gave their respective decks back to each other and walked back to the spots on the arena floor and they activated their duel disks and put their decks into the Duel disks deck slots. DUEL, they both shout. Terra: 4000 Julie: 4000 Julie drew a card. I activated the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse my Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to fuse them together to summon my Rabid Horseman in attack mode, she says as her new fused monster appears on the field with 1900 Attack points. Next I play one card facedown and end my turn its your move, says Julie as she places a card into the magic and trap card slot and it appears on the field behind Rabid horseman. Terra draws a card from her deck and looks at her hand. I activate my Fusion card Polymerization to fuse Gazelle and Beformet to summon Chimera the Flying Mystical Beast, says Terra as her Fusion monster appears on her side of the Field. Chimera The Flying Mystical Beast Atk 2,100. Go Chimera attack her Rabid Horseman with Pounce stomp, says Terra as Chimera flies towards Rabid Horseman and Julie smiles about it. Activate Facedown Trap Card Reinforcements this boost my monsters attack points by 500 making him stronger then your worthless Chimera, says Julie as her Trap Card glows. Rabid Horseman glows as the status board shows that his attack when from 1,900 to 2400. WHAT, shouts Terra as she's shocked by how strong Julie's monster has gotten. Julie smiles as she has the upper hand in the duel. Now my beast attack her Chimera with AX Slash, says Julie as she throws out her fist. Raid Horseman slices Chimera in two and Chimera blows up and Terra covers her face as smoke flies around her making her jacket float in the wind. Terra: 3400 Julie: 4000 When Chimera is destroyed I can bring my Berfomet from the card graveyard, says Terra as her Duel Disk's card graveyard glows and Berfomet appears on the field in defense mode.. I end my turn with one card face down, says Julie as she places a card into her Magic and Trap Card slot on her Duel disk and the card appears facedown on the field. I draw, says Terra as she looks at her hand and sees her father's best Card Dark Magician in her hand. Man that Horseman is tough there's one monster that can withstand his might and that's the Dark Magician the only problem is I have to sacrifice two monsters to summon him and the only monster I got on my field is my Berfomet, ''says Terra s she's thinking to herself. Julie looks at Terra and is surprised that she's thinking about what card to use. I sacrifice Berfomet in order to Summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode,'' says Terra as she places the Dark Magician Girl card on the dueling field of the disk and it lights up and Berfomet disappears and Dark Magician Girl takes his place and has 2,000 attack points. What that Magician is stronger then my Horseman, says a shocked Julie. Go Dark Magician Girl attack her Horseman with Dark buring attack, orders Terra. Dark Magician Girl spins her staff around and then fires off a huge energy blast that hits Rabid Horseman and it blows up into a thousand pieces. Terra:3400 Julie:3500 I play one card facedown and end my turn, says Terra as she inserts the card into the magic and trap card slot as the duel disk lights up. Julie draws a card from her deck and smiles about what she drew as Terra looks worried about her next move. Now I summon my White Dragon egg in attack mode and I activate its effect and I sacrifice him to summon my ultimate creature meet Blue-Eyes White Dragon, says Julie as she places the dragon card on the disk as lighting surges out n emerges the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and its attack points are 3,000. Terra is shocked by what it in front of her. What can I do to defeat this monster, says Terra who is shocked. 'NOTHING NOW BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTACK HER DARK MAGICIAN GIRL WHITE LIGHTING','' says Julie as she throws out her hand. Blue Eyes opens its mouth n a huge energy blast emerges out of its mouth n it heads towards Terra as she's looking at her hand and the blast engulfed Dark Magician Girl and destroys her as Terra is shocked by what she sees. Dark Magician Girl is dust, says Julie as she looks at a shocked Terra. Terra: 2500 Julie: 3500 I play two cards face down, says Julie as she places two cards into the slots and they appeared on the field. Julie smiles as she has the upper hand against Terra. I draw, says Terra as she draws from her deck and looks at the card she drew and smiles. Julie is wondering what she drew. I activate the Spell card Anicent Summoning with this spell card I can summon a level five or higher monster from my hand and I choice the Dark Magician, says Terra as she puts her dad's best monster onto the Duel disk and on the field Dark Magician appears on the field with 2,500 attack points. Oh brother the Dark Magician is a weak monster and with only 2,500 life points left Terra the Blue Eyes White Dragon will not only wipe out your Magician but the rest of your life points, says Julie as she looks at the Magician. Jason can Terra get out of this mess? asked May as she's looking at the dueling field. I don't know May but I believe she can try, says Jason as he looks at his sister. Face it Terra with my Dragon I will defeat you and reclaim my family honor now stand back and watch I activate the card that will help me finish you off GO PLOYMERIZATION,'' says Juile as she shows the card to Terra. What Ploymerization but how, Says Terra as she's getting ready for anything that could come her way. Your dad isn't the only one with a Ploymerization in his deck now I fuse the two Blue Eyes in my hand in order to summon the creature that will defeat you come forth Blue Eyes Ulitmate Dragon, says Julie as her three Dragons come together to become the Blue Eyes Ulitmate Dragon. Blue Eyes Ulitmate Dragon: 4,500 Dark Magician: 2,500 Ulitmate Dragon is more powerful then your Magician now Terra face him and all his might GO MY DRAGON AVENGE YOUR FORMER MASTER'S LOSSES WITH NEUTRON BLAST, shouts Julie as she points at Terra's Magician. Ulitmate Dragon opens its mouth as lighting surges and a huge energy blast comes out of its mouth and flies towards Dark Magician and Terra as it casted shadows on both Magician and Terra as she's getting mad. ''If Dark Magician is taken out then I'm done for what can I do to stop her dragon from not only wiping out my Magician but also me in the process, ''says Terra as the beam gets closer and closer to her. To be Continued... Characters Cards Used